When Sam and Dean Discover Fanfiction
by Epidemic666
Summary: Sequel to katie mase's 'When House Discovers Fanfiction'. Sam is bored with the case he and Dean are working, and decides to search his name on Google. He discovers a sight called Fanfiction, and he and Dean are soon addicted. Rated to be safe.
1. Prologue

Hey people! So, like it says in the summary, this is the sequel to katie mase's 'When House Discovers Fanfiction' (thanks

again for letting me write the sequel katie;) You don't have to read it before you read mine, although I would highly

recommend it considering it is a great story. My story has basically the same structure, chapter-wise, with only a few select

differences. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Prologue**

Sam sighed loudly before leaning back in the uncomfortable motel chair and closing his laptop. He had been looking for information on the case he and Dean were currently working for almost two hours now, and he still hadn't managed to find anything. He was just about ready to destroy his laptop when the motel door opened and Dean walked in. He was carrying a small grocery bag-which no doubt contained something like beer and chocolate bars-in one hand, and supporting a large pizza box in the other.

"Hey Sparky," he greeted his little brother, "find anything on the case yet?"

"That's a big fat no," Sam mumbled as he re-opened his laptop. He heard Dean sigh as he placed the bag and pizza box on his bed, before he walked over to the bathroom.

"Me neither," he muttered before he closed the bathroom door. Sam turned back to his laptop, exiting the page he was currently on and pulling up the Google search engine. He needed a break from this job, and suddenly, feeling very immature, he typed 'Sam Winchester' into the search box. A number of sites came up, although most were restricted links to police websites in which he was considered a dangerous fugitive. He was about to exit this page as well, however something caught his eye.

"Fanfiction?" he whispered quietly to himself, before clicking on the link. What came up was a number of stories written about he, Dean, Bobby and many other people they had come across in their journeys.

"Find anything good?" Sam jumped as he realized that Dean was now standing right behind him.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "but it's not about the case." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Your not...looking at porn are you?" He asked, sounding a little disturbed.

"What?! No!" Sam exclaimed, "It's a site where people write and post stories...and tons of them are about us!" Now Dean was confused.

"So...losers who have no life and lots of free time write about...you and me?" He asked quizzically, kneeling down so that he could better see the screen.

"I guess so," Sam agreed. A small smile then spread across her face. "Wanna read a few?"

"Hell yeah!" Dean grinned

* * *

So, that's the prologue. Next chapter'll be crack fics (that one should be good ;). Oh yeah, by the way, sorry about the

whole 'losers who have no lives and lots of free time' thing. I didn't mean to offend, just had to have Dean say something

like that; make his character believable you know? Anyway, next chapter should be up soon, Later!


	2. The Crack Fics

Hey again people! So, as promised, here's the second chapter. It's cracks fics, in case you forgot. Hope you enjoy!

**The Crack Fics**

"What's with all this 'Crack'" Dean asked curiously as Sam continued to scroll through another bout of summaries.

"What?" He asked, not quite understanding his brother.

"'Crack'," Dean repeated, "a lot of the stories keep saying stuff like 'crack fic' and 'pure randomness'. What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Sam thought for a moment. He then scrolled down the page until Dean suddenly pointed to one of the summaries. "Like that one!" He exclaimed, and Sam read the summary aloud.

"'Oneshot. This is a pure, unadulterated piece of...crack. Dean get's into an argument...and, well, it's not pretty. Sam get's a little worried.'," he clicked on the story and seconds later, they were both reading it.

"What? I get into an argument with a parrot?" Dean replied, bemused.

"And apparently, the parrot wins," Sam chuckled, and Dean shot him a nasty glare.

"Ha, ha," he laughed sarcastically, "you won't be laughing when I find one about you." He pushed in front of his brother and scrolled up to the top of the page. In the genre section he clicked 'Humor' and in the character section, he clicked 'Sam W', at the same time, managing to keep his little brother away from the laptop as he did all this. He then clicked the 'Go' button and a few moments later, a new page was brought up on Sam's laptop. Sam finally managed to push his brother out of the way and, not having seen what Dean had searched, he began to scroll down the page again. Dean smirked, and again, pointed at another story summary. "How 'bout that one?" He asked mischievously. Sam read the summary, this time to himself.

'_Sam and Dean are facing an invisible spirit that seems to have desires far less murderous, and far more intimate, than their usual target. Can the Winchester boys triumph, or is a seductive adversary too much for them to handle? This borders on crack.'_ He looked over at Dean, one eyebrow raised, however clicked on the story anyway. He had gotten about three quarters of the way through the story-while Dean was only half way done-when his eyes widened and his cheeks went bright red. He quickly clicked on the little arrow that brought him to the previous page.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" Dean whined, and before he could do anything, Sam quickly exited the site and turned off his laptop. He rose from the chair and picked up his laptop, not paying any attention to his brothers exclamations of protest as he walked over to his bed.

"I think that's enough fanfiction," he grumbled, and Dean stopped protesting.

"You're no fun," he muttered, walking over to his own bed and pulling a beer out of the grocery bag. He opened it and took a swig before his eyes drifted back over his brothers laptop. _I'll go back onto that site later_, he thought slyly to himself.

* * *

So, how'd you like the crack fics? Hope it was okay that I used your story summeries Vanessa Sgroi and SlvrSoleAlchmst1. If

you don't want me to use them, please send me a message so I know. Next chapter? Wee!Chesters.


	3. The Childhood Fics, or WeeChesters

Chapter 3 comin' at yeah! This one is entitled 'Childhood Fics', though some of you may know it better as Wee!Chesters.

That's all for now, Later!

**The Childhood Fics, or Wee!Chesters**

"This Wee!Chesters seems a popular topic," Dean told himself as he noted yet another summary containing this strange phrase. Sam had decided to take a shower, and no sooner had he stepped into the bathroom, Dean had snatched his younger brother's laptop, turned it on, and was back on Fanfiction. He had come across this Wee!Chesters a number of times, though had never clicked on it for whatever reason. He decided on a story called 'Bubbles and Buttons' and found himself laughing out loud as he read. The next one he read was called 'The F Word', and that one had him laughing even harder.

"Hey Sam!" Hey called as he heard the shower go off.

"What!" Sam called back.

"You know what the F word is right?" Sam exited the bathroom, only a towel around his waist and a cloud of steam following behind him.

"What?" He questioned, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"The F word. You know what it is right?" He repeated, and the sarcastic look on his brothers face told him all he needed to know.

"Oh no," Sam sighed, noticing that Dean was on his laptop, "you're not reading more of that stupid Fanfiction junk are you?"

"No," Dean replied with false honesty, and Sam groaned, before going to rummage through his bag for some clothes.

"Dude, you're gonna turn into one of the nerds who write that stuff," he sighed, "next thing you know, you'll be writing about us discovering that unicorns really exist."

"Actually, somebody already wrote a story about that," Dean explained, and Sam only turned to glare at him.

* * *

Wee!Chesters, they're so cute! Hope you liked that chapter, know it was short, though I had some difficulty writing it.

Again, if you do not want me to include your stories in my story, please tell me, don't just start randomly flaming me, I don't

appreciate it. Next chapter? Crossovers!


	4. The Crossover Fics

Hey peoples. I'm back! And with chapter 4 of 'When Sam and Dean Discover Fanfiction'. This one's gonna be about

crossovers, and just so I don't disappoint, these chapters are all gonna be relatively short. Sorry, but I'll try to make them

really good to make up for their shortness. Later!

**The Crossover Fics**

It wasn't until a few days later that Dean decided to visit Fanficion again. He and Sam had finally finished the job they had been working and now, they were just staying in the motel for a few more days before getting back on the road. Having quickly gotten bored of crack fics and Wee!Chesters stories, Dean had came across another kind of story that he had not yet encountered-he was rather good at navigating his way through the site now.

"What's a crossover?" He asked aloud.

"A what?" Sam asked as he entered the motel, carrying two brown, paper Burger King bags.

"A crossover," he repeated as he clicked on the story he had found.

"Well, it can mean a few different things I guess but, usually it means-"

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed excitedly, interrupting his brother.

"What?" Sam asked curiously as he approached the side of his brothers bed.

"In this one we meet up with Buffy!" He grinned devilishly, "Damn that chick's hot." Sam rolled his eyes, but despite that, he stayed beside his brother, staring down at the screen. For the past few days, he had caught Dean on that Fanfiction site more times then he could remember, and much to his dismay, he was becoming more and more curious about the site.

"What other crossovers can you find?" He asked, trying not to sound curious and failing miserably. Dean sent him a smug smirk, one that he tried his best to ignore, before going back to the screen.

"Well," He said as he scrolled father down the current page, "In this one we meet Doctor House." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah," He read the summary, "'When Dean gets sick, Sam drags him to the clinic where a world renowned doctor by the name of House currently attends.'" Sam found himself smiling. "Man! Why did I have to be the one that got sick," Dean pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, and Sam's smile widened. "Hmmmm, lets see...what else can we find...oh! Here's one. In this one we meet up with some, FBI agent named, Olivia Dunham?" Dean said, his tone telling Sam that he obviously had no idea who the woman was.

"From Fringe?" Sam asked, and Dean looked up at him with an expression that read he didn't know what that was either.

"It's a show about this FBI agent who works with this weird professor guy and his son to solve these crazy unexplainable crimes," he explained to his elder brother.

"So, like us?" he questioned, but Sam shook his head

"No, technically you could explain to someone what we do, they'd just think you were crazy. In that show, that stuff that happens really is unexplainable." Another smug smirk.

"So, like us," he repeated annoyingly, causing Sam to let out an exasperated sigh.

* * *

So that's chapter 4, short but sweet. Next chapter's probably gonna be really short, however it will lead into the 6th. What

is the next chapter you ask? Mature fics!


	5. The Mature Fics

So, chapter 5 of my story is finally up, and it's all about mature fics :0 Again, very short, though as I have said, it leads into

the next chapter, which should be pretty good ;)

**The Mature Fics**

Another day of not ygoing on Fanfiction and Dean was in withdrawal. He was officially addicted to the sight, though he would never admit it to Sam.

"I can stop anytime I want!" He would tell his little brother after having been on the site for the better part of two hours, and his brother would just sigh and shake his head. Sam was currently sitting on his own bed watching-was that Gossip Girl?-on T.V. while Dean madly surfed the sight. While he searched for something interesting to read, he came across a story, or, rather a rating, that he had somehow missed before.

_Rated M?_ He asked himself, not remembering having seen any of these stories before. That was when he noticed the small rating box at the top of the screen. Before, whenever he searched something, the rating had been set to 'K - T', however today while searching, instead of going to search in the 'Genre' section, he had accidentally set the rating to 'M'.

Rather curious about this new discovery, he began to scroll the new pages finding some very fascinating things. A huge smirk spread across his face as he found a summary which divulged that a pretty girl asked him to her prom when he was sixteen. 'Dean smut!' was the phrase in the summary that really enticed him however. Having not read many (or possibly any) books in his life, Dean wasn't one hundred percent sure he knew what 'smut' was, though he had a general idea.

He clicked on the story and skimmed through the first chapter quickly, finding nothing of much interest. About halfway into the second chapter, things started getting interesting, and by the third chapter, he couldn't believe what he was reading! _People actually write this kind of stuff?!_ He thought to himself, _and about me no less! _He finished the story and found himself satisfied with the ending, especially considering what it was about him. Three M rated stories later, he came across something he later wished he hadn't.

_Wincest? What the hell is that?_

* * *

Oh Dean...you poor, ignorant soul... If only you knew what wincest really was. Well, in the next chapter, you will! Next and

final chapter should be up soon, Later!


	6. The Wincest Fics

Dean is about to discover wincest..._sigh_... I feel sorry for he and Sam already! Here it is, chapter 6 and my final chapter.

Hope you enjoy.

**The Wincest Fics**

It was inevitable that Dean was eventually going to discover wincest, though surprisingly, it had taken him quite a while. He had noticed the phrase many times after having found the M rated stories, though had just never clicked on one. Finally noticing how many of them there were he found an interesting summary and decided to read it. _Sam and Dean take a break from hunting to go on a camping trip_._ Warning, wincest ahead_._ If you don't like, don't read_. He read to himself. He obviously did not make the connection between the word 'incest' and his own last name, and so, he naively began to read.

It started out okay; he and Sam were siting around a large fire in the middle of a small campsite, just enjoying the night air. He continued to read and noticed that Sam (in the story) seemed to be continually advancing toward him. He scrunched his brow in confusion at the next part; _why did Sam place his hand against my thigh? _Moments later Sam had run his hand up Dean's thigh and to his waist, and Dean was starting to get scared. _Their lips met in a tender kiss_, was the line he read next.

"What?!" He exclaimed loudly drawing his brother from the motel's small kitchen.

"What is it?" Sam asked, but Dean didn't answer. He was disturbingly entranced by this strange story, though wasn't sure how much longer he could read before getting sick. Real Sam went back into the kitchen when his brother did not answer, however Fanfiction Sam began to undo Fanfiction Dean's belt, and moments later, began to grope his-

Dean's eyes widened, and he gasped in horror at what he read next. He pushed the laptop of his lap and onto the bed, were it landed with a soft _thup_. He was in such a hurry to get away from the laptop that in the process of pushing it away and trying to get off the bed at the same time, he fell over. His feet had gotten tangled in his mad attempt to flee from the sight and he fell of the bed with a loud_ Thud!_ He tried to stay up by grabbing onto the edge of the small night table beside his bed, however could only get a grip on the lamp that stood atop the table, bringing it down with him.

All the commotion had brought Sam running from the small kitchen and to his brother's side. He offered a hand to help Dean up, though upon realizing that it was Sam-despite the fact that they were the only two in the room-he quickly pulled away.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Sam asked his elder brother, concerned at the pale and anxious look on his face, "You look like you've seen a ghost." He stopped, realizing what he had just said, he smiled then said, "actually, you look like you just saw a plane." He chuckled at his own joke and although Dean tried to laugh, he was to scared. Suddenly, he gagged involuntarily, and moments later, covered his mouth and pushed his younger brother out of the way, heading for the bathroom. Sam watched quizzically as Dean entered the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him so hard, that he was sure it'd fall off it's hinges. Sam made his way over to and knocked on the door, still worried.

"Dean! Are you alright?" He crunched his nose in slight disgust as he heard his brother cough and heave dryly. He was about to ask again when Deans nervous, disturbed voice wheezed,

"Don't read it," Sam gave the door a quizzical look.

"What?" he questioned, unsure of what his brother was talking about.

"That site...Fanfiction...don't read it..." It was like one of those horror movies when someone told their friend not to do something and they did it anyway, curiousity getting the better of them. And just like one of those movies, Sam did exactly what his brother had told him not too (well, he had to get his laptop back right?). Going over to the bed, he picked up his laptop and began to read the page that had scared Dean so. He got down to about the same part as his brother when his eyes went wide and he dropped his laptop on the bed.

"Oh God," he gasped, the contents in his stomach churning dangerously. He ran to the bathroom door, which was still closed, and bellowed, "Dean! Hurry the hell up! I think I'm gonna be sick."

"I told you not to read it," Was his brother's weak reply.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch."

* * *

So, there you have it. What would happen if Sam and Dean discovered Fanfiction. I have to say, I think this chapter was

the best out of all of them, and I hope you thought so too. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review!


End file.
